Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |artist = BEYOOOOONDS |album = |released = August 7, 2019 |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |length = |genre = J-pop |label = |producer = |Next = }} Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist (眼鏡の男の子/ニッポンノD・N・A！/Go Waist; Glasses Boy / Japanese D・N・A! / Go Waist) is BEYOOOOONDS' major debut single. It was released on August 7, 2019 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited."ハロー！プロジェクト新時代！！ BEYOOOOONDSメジャーデビュー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-30. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 13 kinds depending on the jacket (39 in total). The limited editions included an event lottery serial number card. "Go Waist" is a Japanese cover and parody of the 1979 hit "Go West" by the Village People. The BEYOOOOONDS version interprets "Go West" as a waist exercise song."BEYOOOOONDSメジャーデビューシングル 詳細発表！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-29. "Megane no Otoko no Ko" was selected as the August 2019 ending theme for CDTV."「眼鏡の男の子」TBS「CDTV」8月度エンディングテーマに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-31. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #GIRL ZONE - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #GIRL ZONE (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi (文化祭実行委員長の恋; Cultural Festival Committee Executive Chairman's Love) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi (Instrumental) Regular Edition C #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete (都営大江戸線の六本木駅で抱きしめて; Embrace Me at Roppongi Station on the Toei Oedo Line) - CHICA#TETSU #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete (Instrumental) Limited Editions A-C #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Nippon no D・N・A! #Go Waist #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Instrumental) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Instrumental) #Go Waist (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Music Video) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Nippon no D・N・A! (Music Video) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Go Waist (Music Video) #Go Waist (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Hirai Miyo *Kobayashi Honoka *Satoyoshi Utano Single Information ;Megane no Otoko no Ko *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko *Human Beatbox: Suraburu Tame, Kiyono Momohime *Dance Choreography: Suzuki Ayaka, Kumagai Hiroaki"BEYOOOOONDS 第1章 vol.3" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2019-01-18. *Music Video: Tamura Keisuke ;Nippon no D・N・A! *Lyrics: Nozawa Toru *Composition, Arrangement, Programming: Hoshibe Sho *Additional Programming: Hashimoto Shin *Guitar: Asai Yasuo"【アプカミ#150】「眼鏡の男の子」台詞レコーディング・「ニッポンノD・N・A！」ギターレコーディング・新沼希空の私服コーディネート MC : 野村みな美 和田桜子" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-08-15. *Chorus: Shiobara Namiko *Voice: Nozawa Toru, Hoshibe Sho, Ito Yoshinori, Yamao Masato *Dance Choreography: Kumagai Hiroaki"【アプカミ#151】モーニング娘。'19 15期メンバーのダンスレッスン・「ニッポンノD・N・A！」振り入れ・浜浦彩乃の「ヘアアレンジ」 MC : 前田こころ 山﨑夢羽" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-08-22. *Music Video: Shimotsu Yuta ;Go Waist *Original Song: Go West *Lyrics: Henri Belolo / Victor Edward Willis *Japanese Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Jacques Morali *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Piano: Kobayashi Honoka *Chorus: BEYOOOOONDS, Nozawa Toru, Hoshibe Sho, Yamao Masato *Dance Choreography: Kumagai Hiroaki *Music Video: Ue+Kita ;GIRL ZONE *Lyrics and Composition: Oomori Seiko *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreography: Kumagai Hiroaki ;Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Guitar, Bass, Programming: Itagaki Yusuke *Chorus: Yamao Masato *Dance Choreography: Suzuki Ayaka, Kumagai Hiroaki ;Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Shimizu Nobuyuki *Chorus and Demo Vocals: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/1160477915923939328 *Dance Choreography: Kumagai Hiroaki Performances TV Performances *2018.11.05 The Girls Live (Megane no Otoko no Ko) *2019.01.14 The Girls Live (Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi) *2019.08.12 Premium MelodiX! (Megane no Otoko no Ko) Concert Performances ;Megane no Otoko no Ko *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.4 Acro Diva♡ - Tanaka Reina *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" ;Nippon no D・N・A! *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" ;Go Waist *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" ;GIRL ZONE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano (part of a medley) ;Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" (part of a medley) ;Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - CHICA#TETSU, Kobayashi Honoka (part of a medley) Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Nippon no D・N・A!, Go Waist) Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |August |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 103,354 ;Weekly Combined Ranking |- |'1' |105,949 |- |43 |4,883 |} Total reported points: 110,832 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 100,122 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="13" align="center" | |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |'1' (85,636) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】BEYOOOOONDSメジャー・デビュー作が8.5万枚で現在セールス首位　三代目JSB『SCARLET』は前作超えスタート" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-08-09. |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Megane no Otoko no Ko" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |2 | align="center" |"【ビルボード】三代目JSB「SCARLET feat. Afrojack」がシングル・セールス差を逆転、総合首位獲得　King Gnu「飛行艇」総合10位に初登場" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-08-14. |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |30 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlsongs&year=2019&month=08&day=19 |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Nippon no D・N・A!" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |82 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2019&month=08&day=19 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |60 | align="center" | |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"GIRL ZONE" only' |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |100 | align="center" | |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi" only' |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |77 | align="center" | |- | colspan="3" align="center" |'"Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete" only' |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |56 | align="center" | |} Campaigns Minna ga Kimeru!! BEYOOOOONDS TV CM Campaign On July 16, 2019, the day the official music videos were uploaded onto BEYOOOOONDS's newly opened YouTube channel, the "Minna ga Kimeru! BEYOOOOONDS TV CM Campaign" (みんなが決める!! BEYOOOOONDSテレビCMキャンペーン; Everyone Decides! BEYOOOOONDS TV CM Campaign) was also announced to decide which one would be aired as a commercial. The video with the most number of views by 9:00 PM JST on July 25 would be chosen."みんなが決める!! BEYOOOOONDSテレビCMキャンペーン" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-16."はじめまして、BEYOOOOONDSです！" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS (via YouTube). 2019-07-16. Under production versions of the 15 and 30-second commercials for each song were uploaded onto BEYOOOOOND's YouTube channel on July 23."BEYOOOOONDS テレビCM鋭意制作中！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-23. The music video for "Nippon no D・N・A!" had the most views by July 25, but due to the great response for all three music videos, it was decided that all three songs would have commercials with their air time divided based on their number of views:"BEYOOOOONDS テレビCM決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-26. *"Megane no Otoko no Ko" with over 500,000 views would air 35% of the time. *"Nippon no D・N・A!" with over 590,000 views would air 51% of the time. *"Go Waist" with over 350,000 views would air 24% of the time. On August 5, the commercials began airing on TV across seven regions of Japan and on the web (YouTube, Twitter, Instagram). "BEYOOOOONDS Megane" Twitter Campaign A Twitter campaign was announced on August 5, 2019 in order to commemorate their debut and give 30 people the chance to win a pair of "BEYOOOOONDS Megane (Glasses)"."BEYOOOOONDS デビュー記念！「BEYOOOOONDSめがね」プレゼントTwitterキャンペーンのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-05.https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1158135687410962432 To enter, Twitter users must follow two simple steps: #Follow the BEYOOOOONDS official Twitter account ( ). #Retweet the . The campaign began on August 5, 2019 at 7:00 JST and will end on August 18, 2019 at midnight. Only people living within Japan are eligible to win. Trivia *The single was announced at the BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2019 ~Banshun no Jin ZIN~ on April 30, 2019, the last day of the Heisei era. The first part of the event, including the surprise announcement, was broadcasted live on LINE LIVE."BEYOOOOONDS、令和元年の夏にメジャーデビュー決定！平成最終日にメンバー号泣" (in Japanese). Pop'n'roll. 2019-04-30."BEYOOOOONDS、8月にメジャーデビュー！「眼鏡の男の子」含むトリプルA面発売" (in Japanese). natalie. 2019-04-30. *BEYOOOOONDS is the first Hello! Project act to debut in the Reiwa era. ;Megane no Otoko no Ko *"Megane no Otoko no Ko" led songwriter Hoshibe Sho to join UP-FRONT. It was the song he submitted (as a member of a unit) for the in 2012. The demo was originally written in around 2009 or 2010, under the title "Megane no Onna no Ko" (眼鏡の女の子; Glasses Girl), with a male perspective and a heavy beat closer to hip-hop. For the audition, the song was changed to its current shuffle beat as a homage to Stevie Wonder's "Part-Time Lover". Although his unit was rejected during application screening, the song was appraised and Hoshibe received the opportunity to work with UP-FRONT as a sort of apprentice writer. In 2017, Hoshibe was asked to change the lyrics to a female perspective so a Hello! Project group could sing it. Aside from the protagonist's gender, the outline of the story was mostly unchanged from the original."Liner Notes BEYOOOOONDS 「眼鏡の男の子/ニッポンノD・N・A！/Go Waist」" (in Japanese). Hoshibe Sho Official Site. *In "Megane no Otoko no Ko", the date in Kiyono Momohime's line, "It takes place in the spring of the first year of the Reiwa era" (時は令和元年の春), changes for live performances. For example, the date was "summer of 2018" (2018年の夏) for Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER, "summer of the first year of the Reiwa era" (令和元年の夏) for Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER, and so forth. *The Regular Edition A CD jacket and the manga cover in the "Megane no Otoko no Ko" music video are spoofs of the cover design that was used until the early 2000s for shoujo manga tankoubon published under the Ribon Mascot Comics label. *"Megane no Otoko no Ko" was selected for the August 2019 TBC Ichi Oshi Powerplay,"「眼鏡の男の子」TBC東北放送(仙台)8月度「TBCイチオシパワープレイ」に決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-31. and the "Yushu Shinjin" powerplay by NBS."「眼鏡の男の子」ニッポン放送8月度 優秀新人(パワープレイ)に決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-31. *To commemorate the single reaching #1 on the Oricon weekly charts in its first week, a Panic Train Ver. music video of "Megane no Otoko no Ko" was uploaded onto YouTube on August 14, 2019 at 21:00 JST.https://twitter.com/BEYOOOOONDS_/status/1161253832300457984 ;Nippon no D・N・A! *Lyricist and performance director Nozawa Toru appears in the "Nippon no D・N・A!" music video as the company president.Kiyono Momohime. "♡MVのお話しかしないピーマン♡清野桃々姫♡" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. 2019-07-19. *"Nippon no D・N・A!" is described as a message song with a "'90s TK sound". *"Nippon no D･N･A!" was selected for the August 2019 "B-HOT! Rookies" powerplay by RADIO BERRY"「ニッポンノD・N・A！」RADIO BERRY(エフエム栃木)8月度パワープレイ「B-HOT！ルーキーズ」に決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-31. and the "8gatsu no Manpure" powerplay by CBC Radio,"「ニッポンノD・N・A！」CBCラジオ(愛知)のパワープレイ「8月のマンプレ」に決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-31. as well as the August 2019 "Plus Tune" for Nippon Cultural Broadcasting (JOQR)."「ニッポンノD・N・A！」 文化放送の8月度プラスチューンに決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-08. ;Go Waist *Kobayashi Honoka's piano scene in the "Go Waist" music video is a parody of the pianist introductions in the NHK calisthenics TV program Minna no Taisou. *"Saya's Bootcamp" in the "Go Waist" music video is a parody of the at-home workout program Billy's Bootcamp by American fitness guru Billy Blanks, which became a pop culture phenomenon in Japan in 2007. ;Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi *"Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi" is a spin-off of "Megane no Otoko no Ko", which takes place when the titular glasses boy disappears from riding the train every morning. Hoshibe Sho explains that the glasses boy was absent in preparation for his school festival. There (and in the story of "Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi") he enters and wins the crossdressing competition and also meets his girlfriend. ;Sales *Within the single's first week, BEYOOOOONDS has the second highest major debut sales of all the current Hello! Project groups, being surpassed only by Morning Musume. They also have the seventh highest major debut sales in all of Hello! Project including past acts, but excluding shuffle units and Gomattou. *BEYOOOOOMDS has the fifth highest first week sales for a major debut single in all of Hello! Project including past acts, but excluding shuffle units. *BEYOOOOONDS is also the first Hello! Project group to rank as #1 on the Oricon weekly singles chart with their debut single."ハロプロ発BEYOOOOONDS、デビュー作で1位「アイドルの新しい常識になりたい」【オリコンランキング】" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2019-08-13. *BEYOOOOONDS is the third Hello! Project act not affiliated with Morning Musume to sell more than 100,000 copies on Oricon after Taiyou to Ciscomoon and Matsuura Aya. Taking billboard sales into account, they are fourth after ℃-ute. Additional Videos BEYOOOOONDS - Megane no Otoko no Ko (15byou・30byou CM) BEYOOOOONDS - Nippon no D･N･A! (15byou・30byou CM) BEYOOOOONDS - Go Waist (15byou・30byou CM) BEYOOOOONDS - Megane no Otoko no Ko (Panic Train Ver.) References }} External Links *Special Site *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS es:Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist Category:2019 Singles Category:BEYOOOOONDS Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:BEYOOOOONDS DVDs Category:CHICA TETSU Singles In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Singles In Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Debut Single Category:English Name Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2019 Number 1 Singles